


Repercussions

by dragonydreams



Series: Witch's Blood [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Blood Track Mind'. Willow and Spike can't seem to stay away from one another, and are about to pay for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Repercussions  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Spike  
Summary: Sequel to 'Blood Track Mind'. Willow and Spike can't seem to stay away from one another, and are about to pay for it.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing. Email: dragonydreams@yahoo.com  
Thanks: To Gabrielle, Kat and Lisa Kelley for the beta!  
Dedication: For [](http://claudia6913.livejournal.com/profile)[**claudia6913**](http://claudia6913.livejournal.com/) \- Happy Birthday! I hope you like the prezzie you asked for.

 

Willow thought that she had been hiding it well. She was wrong. Oh man, was she wrong.

She and Spike had been sneaking around together now for two weeks, although in her mind, she still called it 'helping'. So what if she was experiencing mind-blowing pleasure in the arms and bed of the vampire? What they did together enabled him to taste her blood, which was making him stronger.

Truth be told, it only took a week of their encounters to return Spike's appearance to normal. His face was once again brutally handsome and flawless. His smooth, pale chest was clearly defined by the muscles that moved with ease beneath his flesh.

This night, they'd gotten so bold as to slip into the basement during a research session. Technically, Willow had slipped into the basement. Spike just happened to be waiting for her there – as planned.

Wondering what was taking her girlfriend so long, Tara quietly excused herself from the table and crept down the stairs. She didn't know why she was trying to be quiet, but something told her that it would be to her benefit. She didn't even call out to Willow, as she normally would have done when looking for her girlfriend.

What the blonde witch found was both shocking and half-expected. Willow's back was pressed against the wall by Spike's body, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands wrapped in her hair – and they were kissing.

"I knew it," Tara gasped, causing the lovers to break apart.

Willow's wide-eyed, deer-caught-in-headlights expression did nothing to hide the redhead's guilt over being found in such a compromising position. Even Spike had the decency to look a little guilty. Tara's sharp eyes caught Spike's tongue dipping out to swipe what looked like blood off his bottom lip.

"Tara," Willow finally ventured. "W-what are you doing down here?"

"What am _I_ doing down here?" Tara repeated angrily. "What do you think _you_ are doing down here?"

"It's not what it looks like," Willow tried to explain.

"Oh really?" Tara asked in disbelief.

"That's right," Spike said, sticking up for his lover. "She was just feeding me, s'all."

"Feeding you? That's why your tongue was halfway down her throat?"

"No, it wasn't. Okay, yes it was, but that's because that's where the blood was. See?" Willow opened her mouth wide to show Tara the fangs she was still sporting. "I bit my tongue and Spike… licked it up." Now that she was saying it out loud, that explanation sounded pretty stupid.

Tara's bottom lip trembled as she said, "So this is how you've been helping him? This is the magickally enhanced blood you've been feeding him, your own?"

"Well…" Willow started to agree.

"Looks like you birds have a lot to talk about," Spike interrupted. "I'll just get out of your way."

Willow turned pleading eyes to him – both begging him to stay and agreeing that she and Tara needed their privacy. Finally, she nodded.

Ignoring Tara's glare, he bent down to whisper in Willow's ear, "Come by when you're done with Glinda." Knowing that she would do as requested, he didn't wait for Willow's response before disappearing into the sewers.

Willow opened her mouth to apologize, but Tara beat her to it, stopping her short. "I knew it. I knew there was more going on with Spike, but I told myself it was all in my head. Every time you came home from seeing him all you wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep, and you wouldn't touch me for at least a day afterwards. Did you bleed for him anywhere else?"

"I…" Willow was going to try to deny the accusation, but withered under Tara's anger. "Yes."

"You let him bite you? With the chip?"

"No! No biting. Just… nicks, cuts… with his fangs," Willow hesitantly admitted. She felt dirty admitting the things they had done together. While they felt wonderful at the time, and completely natural when in bed with a vampire, in the harsh light of day, it made her sound like a masochist.

"You let him hurt you?" Tara questioned, knowing the answer. "You let yourself get hurt to help that… thing!"

"It didn't hurt," Willow quietly protested. "I know you don't believe me, but it's true. If it had hurt, his chip would have gone off."

"And that's why you slept with him?" Tara demanded.

"I didn't mean to," Willow blustered. "It just kinda happened."

"What, his demon really got you so hot that you fell into bed together?" Tara incredulously asked. "If I'd known you were so into demons I wouldn't have tried to hide my family from you for so long."

"I'm not into demons. I'm not Buffy," Willow practically yelled. Her eyes went wide with realization and shame at what she'd said.

"I beg to differ," Tara calmly stated, their conversation bringing to light things she'd thought she could ignore. Willow shook her head in denial, stopping when Tara firmly said, "Oz. You were with him for two years after you found out he was a werewolf."

"That has nothing to do with why I was with him," Willow denied. Sure, she'd thought that the wolf made Oz just a little more interesting than your average musician, but that was because he was Oz. "I loved him, and it had nothing to do with the wolf."

"Right, you loved _him_ ," Tara sadly agreed.

"Aw, babe," Willow tried to approach Tara, who stepped back as Willow stepped forward to embrace her. "I didn't mean it like that. It's not because they're guys…"

"Maybe it would have been better if I was part demon," Tara quietly said. "Then maybe you'd still be interested."

"What? I am. I'm interested. I lov--"

"Don't. Don't you dare say that you love me," Tara harshly said.

"But, I do."

"No, you don't," Tara argued. "If you really loved me, then you would have told me the truth about how you were healing Spike. You would have told me about the blood, and the magick, and the fangs. You wouldn't be sneaking around in basements and crypts to see him. You wouldn't be having sex with anyone but me - especially a man - if you loved me."

Willow could feel the tears forming and blinked to try to stop them from falling. Unconsciously, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to worry it, wincing as her forgotten fangs pierced it. She quickly muttered the words to end the spell.

Tara noticed the flinch. With more venom than Willow had ever heard in her voice before, she said, "That's what you get for trying to keep up with your demon lover."

Tara turned to head back upstairs, Willow's desperate voice making her pause, but she didn't turn around. "No, wait, please," Willow pleaded. "Don't leave. Let me explain."

"I think you've explained enough. You've admitted to everything I confronted you with. There's nothing left to say."

Willow moved to stand in front of Tara, no longer holding back her tears. "So that's it? We're over? Just because I was helping Spike get better after he protected Dawn?"

"My god, Willow!" Tara exclaimed. "Is that really how you see this? You simply helped the poor, neutered vampire? Grow up! You chose to let that demon feed on you. You gave him your body for his pleasure. And yours. Don't even try to deny that you were enjoying yourself when I walked in."

"So my heart is guilty because my body responded to Spike's touch?"

"If it was one time, maybe not. But how long has it been since Glory tortured Spike – two weeks? That is intentional deceit, Willow. That's cheating."

"But I didn't mean to," Willow sobbed.

"But you did; and then you continued to, and lied to do it."

Tara stood and watched Willow try to come to grips with the fact that she'd become what she'd always hated and feared – an adulterer – Oz. Willow's sobs followed Tara up the stairs, but the blonde couldn't bring herself to care.

Calmly, Tara walked to the research table and collected her belongings. "I've gotta go," was all she said.

"Where's Willow?" Xander asked, not seeing his best friend behind the witch.

Tara nodded towards the basement stairs. "Down there," she coldly stated, leaving before they could ask her any more questions.

Willow appeared in the room just as Tara opened the door to the shop. "Tara, please," she called out, her voice wet with tears.

Tara paused, not turning around, and then walked out without a word.

Silence reigned over the room for several minutes, only broken by the sound of Willow's sobs.

Anya's voice finally shocked everyone out of the embarrassed silence. "Well, that was uncomfortable."

Buffy rushed to Willow's side, folding the crying redhead into her arms. "Oh, Will, what happened?"

"I think we just broke up," Willow stated the obvious.

"I think we can all agree on that," Anya observed.

"Ahn," Xander warned, "not now."

"But it's so obvious. It was bound to happen sooner or later, what with Willow running around with Spike--"

"Anya," Willow gasped, watching Xander's face pale. "How could you say that?"

A crease marred the former demon's forehead in confusion. "It's not true? But you've been feeding Spike your blood for weeks. Surely that would upset Tara when she found out."

"You knew?" Willow quietly asked, her face flaming with shame.

"Didn't everyone?" Anya asked, looking around at the shocked faces of the rest of the group. "You were giving him magickally enhanced blood, but could only give it to him yourself. It really wasn't that hard to figure out. Except for the part where he fed from you – he didn't bite you did he?"

"If he has his bite back, he is so dust," the slayer adamantly stated, unconsciously reaching for a stake.

"No, no biting," Willow rushed to say. "He still can't bite."

"But then how…?" Anya started to ask before Xander clapped a hand over her mouth. "That's enough with the questions," he said. "We don't want to know any more."

Anya's mumble from under Xander's hand seemed to contradict that statement, but he wouldn't let her say it aloud.

"Willow," Buffy demanded, "What's been going on?"

"Buffy, please," Willow cried. "I can't do this right now. I… I have to go."

Not letting them try to comfort her, or question her further, Willow pushed herself away from Buffy and ran for the door. She ran all the way to Spike's crypt.

She knew she shouldn't come here. It would just be confirming everything Tara said. But she didn't know where else to go. Without knocking, she pushed open the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to 'Blood Track Mind'. Willow and Spike can't seem to stay away from one another, and are about to pay for it.

Spike had been anxiously pacing and smoking as he waited for Willow to arrive. It wasn't that he felt guilt over what they'd been doing. But he knew that Willow would. She was just too kind a soul not to feel guilty.

Therefore, when Willow burst into the crypt, face wet and splotchy from crying, he was ready to fold her into his arms. 

Willow sank into Spike's embrace, taking strength from his solid frame. She rubbed her face into his chest, both burrowing into him, and drying her tears. She turned red eyes to his face and stretched up to desperately kiss him.

"I guess I don't need to ask how it went," he tried to joke when she buried her face in his chest again, smoothing her hair as she held onto him for dear life.

"She left me," Willow said, her tears renewing. "And everyone knows."

"It's not that big a shop," Spike pointed out. "She would have had to go past them to leave."

"I meant about us," Willow corrected, looking up at him.

Spike froze. He wasn't prepared for that. "What do you mean, they know about us?" he slowly asked.

"Anya guessed and blurted it out," Willow said.

"So I can expect the slayer to come round to dust me any minute now," he guessed.

"I told them you didn't bite me and weren't hurting me. Maybe she'll leave you alone," Willow said hopefully, neither one of them believing it.

"Somehow I doubt that, pet," Spike told her.

"I know," Willow admitted with a sigh. "It's just too much to think about right now. Tara… Tara called me a cheater and a liar."

"Well, you did both," Spike pointed out, receiving a small punch from the girl in his arms.

"I did it for you," Willow countered. "I was trying to make you better."

"And you did," Spike agreed. "I'm whole and healthy, thanks to you. Now let me do the same for you?"

Too emotionally overwrought to argue, Willow simply nodded against Spike's chest. 

Bending down slightly, Spike lifted Willow into his arms and carried her to the hole going down to his bedroom. "Close your eyes," he whispered in her ear, waiting until he felt her arms tighten imperceptibly around him before dropping down through the hole.

Willow squealed, despite having guessed what was going to happen, when she felt the air whooshing past her. She kept her eyes squeezed shut as Spike swiftly moved to deposit her on the bed. She reluctantly opened her tired eyes when she could see soft light behind her eyelids from the candles Spike had just lit.

She was greeted with the sight of Spike removing his black t-shirt – all that glorious pale flesh and muscles rippling from the movement. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, feeling an entirely more pleasurable ache begin to flood her body.

Spike sat next to Willow on the bed to remove his boots, then stretched out next to her. She immediately pressed her body against his, capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss. All of her pain, heartache, and frustration went into the kiss, and Spike eagerly accepted and returned it.

Willow pressed Spike onto his back, straddling one of his thighs as she rubbed her body against his. He ran his hands down her back and thighs several times, before latching onto the material of her dress and bringing it up with him as his hands traveled back up her body. Willow reluctantly broke the kiss to allow him to pull the material over her head and she took the opportunity to mutter the spell. 

She grinned down at Spike, showing off her fangs, her grin turning feral as she felt Spike harden beneath her. His groan of approval accompanied his hands reaching up to pull her mouth back to his and she bit her lip in anticipation of the contact. 

Spike growled in appreciation, unaware of his face shifting, his own fangs coming to the fore. The desperate clashing of lips, tongues and teeth caused blood to flow from both of them, neither noticing nor caring whose blood it was, so long as the kiss continued.

Blindly, Spike's hands found Willow's bra and ripped it from her body, affording her panties the same treatment. Willow squeaked in surprise, but only rubbed herself more firmly against Spike as his hands covered her breasts, tweaking her nipples to hardness.

Needing Spike inside her, Willow pulled away from Spike's mouth, a fine sheen of blood coating her lips, and attacked his jeans. He helped her to get them open and off, needing to be buried deep inside her just as desperately.

Willow positioned herself over Spike's erection. She met his demon-yellow eyes and leaned up to trace the ridges marring his forehead. 

"Not 'cause you're a demon," she whispered to herself before plunging down on him.

Spike closed his eyes and thrust up to meet Willow's frantic pace. He wasn't sure what her whispered comment was for, but he wasn't going to worry about it when there was a tight, warm cunt wrapped around him.

Sitting up, he took one of her breasts into his mouth, his fangs making shallow cuts along the sides.

"Yes," Willow hissed, holding Spike's head to her, arching her back to give him better access.

"So good, so fucking good," Spike mumbled against Willow's flesh. 

Without warning, Willow found herself on her back, staring up into lust-darkened blue eyes. This was passion; this was need; this was for her. Willow lost herself in Spike's eyes, wanting to be here always. Wanted, needed, filled, and right on the edge of reality - pure sensation.

Spike watched the emotions flicker in Willow's eyes. He could only hope that it was for him, the raw lust and desire. He set about making sure that it was by increasing the speed of his movements, pounding into Willow as his thumb sought out her clit. 

Willow moaned and bucked her hips to increase the delicious friction. She pulled Spike's head down to kiss him briefly.

"Go grrr for me, baby," she purred in his ear, encouraging him to return to her breasts.

Hardly one to refuse such a request, Spike let his true face reemerge, then began to tease Willow's nipples with his fangs.

The pleasurable pain sent an electric current straight from Willow's nipple to her clit. Her legs wrapped around his thighs as she lifted her hips, pulling him even deeper inside her body. 

"Goddess, yes," she hissed as Spike grazed a fang over her other nipple. "More."

Going on pure instinct, Spike slid his fangs into the tender flesh of Willow's breast. The mix from the pain of the bite and Spike's soothing suckling sent Willow over the edge. Her body froze as her orgasm announced its presence, then sent her writhing as the pleasure flooded her senses.

Spike could hardly believe that he was drinking from his beautiful Willow. The full assault of her blood on his tongue, along with her body tightening to an almost painful degree around him, had him following Willow over the precipice.

When Willow came back to herself, Spike was licking the bite mark closed. Her hands stroking his hair caused him to look up at her with shining blue eyes, his face more relaxed and content than she could ever remember seeing it.

Spike kissed her softly, reverently, before moving off of her to cradle her against his side.

"Well," Willow began, "that was different."

"You're not mad, are you?" Spike asked, sounding far more vulnerable than he was comfortable with.

"Did it sound like I was complaining?" Willow purred, stretching against him in contentment. She reached up to touch his temple. "How're you feeling? No headache?"

"No, no headache," Spike grinned sheepishly. "It's been so long since I was able to do that - control the bite and the intake of blood. Don't get me wrong, what you've been doing for me, with the fangs and the foreplay have been fantastic, but this…" he ran his thumb over the bite mark, causing Willow to shiver, "I feel like me again."

"I'm glad," Willow leaned up to kiss his smiling lips.

They lay like that contentedly for a while, occasionally exchanging soft kisses and caresses. 

Eventually, Willow stirred enough to ask, "So, you ready to face the music?"

Spike groaned. "Do I hafta? I don't care what that lot of losers thinks."

"Well, I do. They're my friends, and they're going to want some kind of explanation. I still don't know what this is, but I'll find some way to make them understand."

"What's there to not understand?" Spike asked, slipping out of bed to pull on his jeans. "You're _my_ girl now, not the witch's."

"Just like that? Tara leaves me and suddenly I'm your girl?" Willow asked, not liking the implication that she was nothing more than a toy to be passed around.

"Not sudden," Spike insisted, pulling Willow's dress over her outstretched arms and head. "It's not like today was the first time we shagged. Just means that now we don't have to sneak around to do it."

"But…" Willow's bottom lip quivered, "but what about Tara?"

"What about her?" Spike countered, growing annoyed with this conversation. "She's gone, told you it was over. Good riddance."

"How can you say that?" Willow asked, pulling on her shoes. 

"What're you so upset about?" Spike growled. "You didn't like sneaking around behind her back. Now you don't have to. Or is it that you don't want this? Don't want me?"

Willow rushed to Spike's side, hoping her touch would be enough to soothe him. "Don't say that. You know I want you. I just…"

"Just what? Want her too? Can't bloody well make up your mind can you? Grass is always greener, right?"

"No… Spike…" Willow's voice was thick with tears that once again threatened to spill. How had things gone sour so quickly?

"Get out," Spike ground out. "Don't come back until you figure out what it is you want. I want you, more'n just for your blood. But I'm not gonna be a stand in for someone else."

"Spike…" Willow reached out for him, but he moved out of her reach, turning his back to her. "Fine, I'll go."

Spike didn't move until he heard the door to the crypt close. He flopped back on the bed, hoping that he hadn't just ruined everything. Silently, he prayed to whatever deity would listen to a soulless demon that Willow would come back to him.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

After a quick stop back at the dorm to change clothes and get some fresh underwear, Willow found herself back at the Magic Box. She plastered a smile on her face and pushed open the door. The mood inside was solemn.

"Hey guys, what's with the glum?" she asked.

Buffy slowly approached the redhead. "Willow, there's something you need to know. Um, maybe you should sit."

Willow looked around, curious and confused, but sat on one of the chairs surrounding the research table. "What's going on?"

"Will, something happened after you left… to Tara," Buffy tried to explain.

Willow's face paled. "What happened to her? She's okay, isn't she?"

"I found her in the park, at the fair. Glory was with her. I couldn't get to them, there were too many people," Buffy tried futilely to keep the tears out of her voice. "I'm so sorry, but there was nothing I could do. Glory thought Tara was the Key. She brain sucked her."

"No," Willow gasped. This wasn't happening. "This is all my fault. I should have followed her. Stopped her."

"There's nothing you could have done," Xander pointed out.

"No," Willow insisted. "She was upset and not thinking straight. If she hadn't found out, she would have still been here, not out in public all alone."

"Yes, that's true," Anya agreed.

"No, it isn't," Buffy firmly disagreed. "Willow, Glory thought she was the Key. She would have found a way to get to Tara one way or another."

"Where is she? I need to see her," Willow said, standing abruptly.

"We checked her into Sunnydale General," Giles said. "The, uh, mental ward."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, though," Dawn hesitantly said, wincing at the glare she received from Willow. "It's just… she didn't react well to your name. Right now might not be the best time to see her. You don't want to make things worse for her, do you?"

"Of course not," Willow agreed, the steam going out of her as she collapsed back onto her chair.

"How did this come to happen, Willow?" Giles reluctantly asked.

She blew out a breath, knowing it was time to come clean. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Everyone nodded. 

"Okay, I guess this all started when Glory tortured Spike…"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written March 22, 2005.


End file.
